The invention is based on a wiper blade.
DE 102 45 693 A1 discloses a wiper blade which has, as supporting element, two spring rails which run in parallel and are connected to each other at their ends by a respective transverse clip. Furthermore, retaining means which fix the wiper strip relative to the spring rails are provided. In order to remove the wiper strip, the retaining means can easily be detached. They are connected on one side to the transverse clip and on the other side via a cohesive material joint, a frictional connection and/or via a form-fitting connection to the wiper strip. In one embodiment, a gudgeon reaches through a guide bore of the transverse clip into the wiper strip and is held in the assembly position by an end cap which latches on the transverse clip by means of a spring element. The spring element can be released by an externally operable element, and therefore the end cap and the gudgeon can be released in order to change the wiper strip. In the fitted state, the end cap is supported by a closed end side, which faces the end of the wiper blade, on the associated end side of the transverse clip. A different exemplary embodiment shows a retaining unit which is manufactured from sheet metal and is pressed into the wiper strip by means of a gudgeon bent toward the wiper strip. During the assembly of the spring rails, the retaining unit is pushed under the transverse clip and is latched on the transverse clip between stop surfaces and a spring tongue. After removal of the end cap, the spring tongue can be pressed into a release position, and therefore the spring rails can be removed.
WO 2005/115814 A1 discloses a wiper blade of the type in question, in which the retaining means are provided on an end cap. The spring rails are guided in inner guide profiles of the end caps, which guide profiles are closed on the end side facing the end of the wiper blade, and therefore the spring rails are fixed in the longitudinal direction relative to the end caps by means of the closed end surfaces. The end caps, for their part, are fixed in the longitudinal direction to the head strip of the wiper strip by releasable retaining means. The spring rails are therefore also fixed relative to the wiper strip via the end cap. A spring tongue is provided as the retaining means between the end cap and the head strip, said spring tongue running parallel to said head strip and, on its lower side, having a locking lug which, in the fitted state, engages in the head strip. So that the locking lug is not automatically released from the fitted position, the spring tongue can be blocked by a bar which presses the spring tongue together with the locking lug into a locking position against the head strip. During removal, the bar is released first before the spring tongue is raised. For better assembly and removal of the bar, the latter has a plurality of lateral recessed grips.